No es otro cuento de hadas
by Mizuki Makino-sama
Summary: La vida de Elizabetha es parecida a un cuento de hadas, pero muy en el fondo ella sabe que dichos cuentos no existen. AU


Wolas~ bueno este es mi primer PruHun *avienta confeti* y espero que les guste ya que como sabrán soy más _espamanienta_ que otra cosa pero bue…. El reino que se menciona es inventado por mi (y por eso ya me creo mucho (?)) y no tiene nombre, pero los demás países si existen, pues es un A.U bastante fumado. Bueno espero que les guste y a leer…

**Renuncia: Hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

No es otro cuento de hadas

"_Me gustaría decir que mi vida es perfecta, como en un cuento de hadas…_

_Pero a decir verdad, los cuentos de hadas no existen. Ni tampoco los finales felices, y mucho menos el "…y vivieron felices por siempre."_

-¿¡Que dices!? ¡Me niego!- grito Elizabetha bastante enojada

-No está en condiciones para decir nada- le replico un sujeto canoso –El joven Edelstein lleva esperándola en el salón bastante tiempo, además de los invitados

-E-el joven Edelstein?- la castaña se sonrojo –p-pues no importa ¡y lo invitados se pueden ir por un tubo! ¡Me largo!- la joven mujer castaña salió corriendo de la habitación donde se encontraba

-¡Señorita Handevary, espere no se puede ir! ¡Señorita!- era demasiado tarde, la joven Elizabetha ya se había marchado. El hombre de pelo cano saco de entre sus ropas un radio –Vigilen las salidas, su majestad trata de escapar…

-_Entendido…_

….

Era patético que esa manada de orangutanes que se hacen llamar guardias de seguridad sean unos ineptos. ¡¿Cómo era posible que con tan solo un simple disfraz de mucama lograra evadir a la mitad del cuerpo de seguridad!?

Era eso o estaba de suerte.

Fuese lo que fuese no podía aguantar un minuto más ahí en esa estúpida casa, Dios la trataban peor que si estuviera presa. Bueno, tomando en cuenta su posición y lo que representaba, si estaba presa, era una princesa.

"_Todas las niñas quieren ser princesas. Vivir en lujosos palacios con ostentosos vestidos y joyas. Con la creencia que habrá un hada madrina para las emergencias y al final del cuento las esperara el príncipe azul montado en su blanco corcel"_

Ya había entrado a una tienda de ropa para poder quitarse ese horrible traje verde con delantal blanco que utilizaba la servidumbre.

Y a pesar de su posición era una vergüenza admitir que sus ahorros no eran los suficientes como para mudarse de país, comprarse una casa, tres perros y ropa de diseñador; pero tal vez si lo suficiente como para comprarse tres mudas de ropa barata, un pequeño beliz y un boleto clase turista para Alemania, y si sobraba un poco quizás podría hospedarse en un pequeño hostal. Si, Elizabetha Handevary era ingeniosa y tenía todo planeado.

"_Eso es una mentira"_

El hecho de viajar como la mayoría de las personas en la clase turista fue una nueva experiencia para Eli. Aguantar desde la ancianita entrometida hasta el niño que lloraba con una fuerza increíble, tanto así que la chica empezaba a sospechar que no era un bebé normal.

Cuando llago al aeropuerto lo único que quería hacer era descansar, no podía darse el lujo de contratar un taxi u otro transporte, así que empezó a caminar, lo único que deseaba era encontrar un hostal y pronto, claro que fuera decente y barato.

No era fácil caminar desde temprano por esas calles las cuales apenas conocía, pero era aun más difícil caminar tanto cuando estaba acostumbrada a transportarse en autos, Cielo santo, sentía sus pies arder y a punto de estallar, seguramente estarían totalmente hinchados y llenos de ampollas; pero el colmo es que ya estaba oscureciendo.

La idea de dormir en un parque público empezaba a sonar tentadora, pero se encontró unos metros más para adelante un hostal para nada llamativo.

Abrió la puerta del local y una pequeña campanilla sonó denotando que alguien acababa de entrar

-Ya van…- se oyó una voz bastante grave que venía de una puerta tras el recibidor

Un joven que aparentaba unos dieciocho años, rubio de ojos azules apareció.

-Bienvenida a la _pequeña Prusia_ ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?

-Eh… bueno yo… no sé y…- Elizabetha se encontraba confundida. A pesar de la apariencia joven del dueño del hostal tenía un tarto un tanto seco, le recordaba mucho a un militar

-Kesesese, no west, esa no es forma de tratar a los viajeros- interrumpió un albino de ojos rojos visiblemente mayor que el chico de los ojos azules, más o menos aparentaba su edad –deja que tu asombroso hermano se haga cargo

El nombrado "west" se fue por la misma puertecilla por donde había entrado dejando a Elizabetha y al albino solos.

-Discúlpalo. Es mi hermano menor, Ludwing. Es su primera vez trabajando aquí

-No importa, está bien- sonrió

-¡Bien! Ya que estas en mi grandioso hostal dime en que te puede ayudar el asombroso Gilbert- dijo señalándose a si mismo

-Quería saber el precio por noche

-12€- contesto con simpleza

-¡12 €!- grito horrorizada -¡no se te hace que eso es excesivamente caro!

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- se puso a la defensiva -¡soy el único idiota por estos rumbos que tiene un precio tan bajo!

-De que seas un idiota no te lo voy a negar ¡pero sigue siendo un robo!

-Entonces vete…

-¿Me estas corriendo?

-No~- dijo el ojirrojo con burla –te estoy invitando a irte- la castaña agarro el libro de registros dándole de lleno en la cabeza al albino -¡Que te pasa mala bestia!– otro golpe -¡Maldita deja ese libro en paz!- nuevamente otro golpe -¡Tú no eres mujer, eres un maldito hombre con falda y pechos! ¡Marimacho!- un par de golpes más fueron a dar en contra de Gilbert dejándolo medio mareado.

Elizabetha dejo de lado el libro de registros y tomo lo segundo que encontró: una silla

-¡Quieres ver una mala bestia, veras una mal bestia!

-Eh… disculpe señorita, no creo que haya necesidad de llegara a tanta violencia- intervino Ludwing antes que la silla impacta contra su hermano –Es cierto que mi hermano puede llegar a ser medio _bestia_ cuando trata a las damas; le pido una disculpa y solo por ser usted le ofrecemos quedarse aquí por el módico precio de 9€ la noche

Elizabetha bajo la silla un poco más calmada

-¿9€?

-Sí, es lo menos que le podemos ofrecer después de lo inoportuno que fue mi hermano

-P-pero west, esta mala bestia fue la que…- intervino Gilbert

-Hermano guarda silencio- la castaña sonrió

-Me parece justo, en ese caso me quedare aquí por una semana

-¡Tiene que pagara por adelantado y ni se te ocurra hacerle descuento como a esos hermanos italianos! ¡Ese bastardillo no lo merecía!

La chica lo miro mal, pero aun así saco el dinero pagándole a Ludwing

-Regístrate por favor- le pidió el ojiazul. Ni bien termino de escribir su nombre cuando Gilbert le arranco el libro

-Elizabetha Handevary… JA! que nombre tan poco asombroso tienes fuereña ¿y de dónde eres?

-Mi nombre es algo que no te debe interesar y soy… de… soy de Hungría

-Entonces de ahora en adelante serás la marimacha húngara de los infiernos…

-Idiota

"_Por muy extraño que sea, siempre idealizamos a nuestro príncipe azul. Los cuentos de hadas siempre hacen que nuestras expectativas sean altas._

_Nos imaginamos a un hombre alto, apuesto, gallardo y gentil. Que nos diga hermosas frases al oído, además que sean caballerosos con nosotras._

_Pero cuando te das cuenta que no elegiste al príncipe si no un sapo verrugoso que es todo lo contrario a lo que te imaginaste, empiezas a plantearte que es lo que estás haciendo mal"_

-¡Eh tu, húngara de los demonios!

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo con cierto enfado la castaña

-¿Para que viniste a mi asombroso país?- le preguntó Gilbert quien mantenía la vista fija en el libro de registros mientras apuntaba algunos datos en una libreta aparte –no te he visto salir a conocer la ciudad y la maleta que traes es increíblemente pequeña.

Eli suspiro mientras se recargaba en una de las vigas de madera.

-Me aburrí del lugar donde vivía, cogí un poco de ropa y la metí en lo primero que encontré; tome los pocos ahorros que tenia y ahora vengo a empezar de cero.- el albino alzo una ceja

-¿Así que a empezar de cero?- la castaña asintió -¿y qué haces aquí metida todo el día, no piensas buscar un trabajo?

-¿Eh?

-Además de mala bestia, tonta- dijo el albino con cierto enfado –el poco dinero que tienes no te durara para siempre

El idiota tenía razón, había que trabajar. El único problema era que no sabía hacer absolutamente nada.

La cara de preocupación de la "húngara" no paso desapercibida por Gilbert. Suspiro pesadamente.

-Joder, solo porque mi humilde persona es demasiado asombrosa y benevolente- la miro a los ojos –te ofrezco trabajar aquí, ocupamos ayuda en la cocina. Además como mi asombrosidad no tiene límites, de lo que ganes te descontare los 9 € por día y podrás quedarte aquí.

_Sera maldito, pero eso es mejor que nada…_ pensó Elizabetha

-Está bien… acepto tu oferta, solamente porque el lugar es lindo y tu hermano me cae bien…

-Claro marimacho lo que tu digas- Gilbert cerró el libro –Sígueme, empiezas hoy- el ojirrojo se metió por la puerta detrás del recibidor. Eli dio un pequeño suspiro y lo siguió

Pasaron por una pequeña estancia para luego llegar a la cocina. Allí se encontraba una chica rubia de ojos verdes y sonrisa gatuna

-¡Emma! Mi asombrosa persona tiene la solución a tus problemas- la rubia que cortaba algunas verduras dejo su labor de lado sonriendo ampliamente

-¡Me subirás el sueldo!

-Kesesese no, algo mejor ¡te traigo ayuda!- la rubia suspiro

-Eso no solucionara todos mis problemas, pero si será de gran ayuda- giro a ver a la castaña –Me llamo Emma, un placer– le tendió la mano

-Encantada, me llamo Elizabetha

-¿Te puedo decir Eli?

-Claro- sonrió. El peliblanco rodo los ojos suspirando un cansado "mujeres quien las entiende"

"_Quizás las hadas madrinas no existen, pero en su lugar existen las amigas que tienen una magia muy especial que te muestran el mejor lado de las cosas"_

-Chiguiiiii~ suéltame maldito bastardo español- susurraba/gritaba cierto italiano de ojos miel con un rizo de lado izquierdo de la frente que estaba acorralado entre la pared del descanso de las escaleras y los brazos de un moreno de ojos verdes

-Oh vamos Lovi, yo sé que esto te gusta- le contesto el de ojos verdes susurrándole al oído para después empezar a besar su cuello

-Maldición Antonio detente, nos pueden ver _cazzo_

-No lo creo… todos están ocupados – le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja

-Nah~ m-mi _fratello_ puede llegar y… aaaaahhh~

-El hermano de Gil lo mantendrá "ocupado" un buen rato

-¡Que! No, no, suéltame tengo que impedir eso- el italiano se removía entre los brazos del español para poder zafarse, lo único que logro fue que la fricción aumentara pegando mas sus cuerpos.

No se dieron cuenta en qué momento las caricias empezaron a ser frenéticas mientras movían sus caderas para aumentar el placer mientras prácticamente parecían que se estaban tragando en un beso no muy moralista.

-¡MEIN GOTT! ¡Dejen de estarse invadiendo entre sí en las escaleras eso es poco asombroso!- grito Gilbert quien apenas atino a darse media vuelta para evitar ver algo "tan poco asombroso"

-Hon hon hon _mon ami_, déjalos que se expresen todo el _amour_ que se sienten- intervino un rubio de melena y barba incipiente que iba bajando de las escaleras

-Por mí que se expresen todo el _amour_ que se sienten hasta quedarse secos si quieren Francis, pero para eso existen las malditas habitaciones

Mientras todo eso ocurría un par de personas estaban atentas a las reacciones del italiano y del español que seguían manoseándose muy disimuladamente

-Y eso mi querida Eli, es el porqué de nuestra existencia- decía Emma triunfal mientras terminaba de guardar el pequeño e inocente video de la adorable parejita

Elizabetha estaba más que sonrojada, un pequeño hilito de sangre le escurría por la nariz además de la perturbadora sonrisa que portaba

-¡Dios Emma esto es genial! Lástima que llego el idiota de Gilbert a interrumpir, sino, quien sabe a dónde hubieran llegado ese par

-Jojojojo~ ¿te gustaría ver?

-¿¡Que!?- chillo Eli

-Resulta que no es la primera vez que vienen esos chicos al hostal. Toño prácticamente se la vive aquí y el otro viene dos veces por año, una en verano, aunque casi siempre dura más, y la otra los primeros días de invierno. No dura mucho dice que "el fío esta de los cojones"… aunque es la primera vez que veo a su hermano… Bueno eso no importa, lo importante es que tengo un excelente material de una noche fría de invierno justo en frente de la chimenea.

-¿Cómo conseguiste eso?

-Mi pequeña y dulce Eli- dijo Emma en tono maternal –aun tiene mucho que aprender, estas tres semanas no han sido suficientes. Pero como eres mi aprendiz más prometedora…

-Soy tu única aprendiz…

-…bueno, no importa. El secreto de todo esto es colocar cámaras escondidas en todo el lugar- la rubia sonrió

-¡Hasta en las habitaciones!- la castaña se sonrojo

-Sí, pero no te preocupes ya desinstale la de tu cuarto hace mucho tiempo… Aunque tengo el presentimiento de que cierto rubio alemán nos dará un buen material con cierto castaño medio inocentón

-Ay~ Emma, ere imposible

"_Aunque muchas veces empezamos a preguntarnos por que elegimos al sapo en vez de esperar al príncipe. Ahí es cuando recordamos que el sapo no es precisamente un sapo; pero para descubrirlo primero tenemos que besarlo"_

-¡He tu! Húngara mala bestia

-¿Qué quieres?- suspiro Eli mientras terminaba de acomodar algunas ollas, después de todo tenia destreza para aprender en solo seis semanas a hacer las tareas domesticas

-Deja esos trastos a un lado y sígueme

-¿Eh? ¿Y para que si se puede saber?

-Tú solo hazme caso mujer y no preguntes- salieron por la puerta trasera que se encontraba en la cocina para llegar a un pequeño cobertizo donde había un bulto cubierto con una lona

-¿Qué hay debajo?- pregunto curiosa la castaña

-Kesesese es el tesoro que me ha heredado el abuelo- quito la lona de un tirón dejando ver un camaro [1] modelo 1970 color negro en perfectas condiciones, tal parecía que acababa de salir de la fabrica.

Elizabetha camino alrededor del vehículo ¡es que era simplemente hermoso! Dios santo lo que daría poder viajar en el

-Súbete…

-¿Eh?

-Eres sorda mujer, dije súbete

Con algo de duda Eli se subió al carro, quedo totalmente maravillada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía un interior como ese y es que todo se veía tan bien cuidado, el tablero, los sillones, el volante sin ningún rasguño, eso parecía un viaje al pasado.

Gilbert subió enseguida al auto

-¿Y que, te gusta?- sonrió con suficiencia

-Es hermoso- sonrió –tal vez no sea como un Bugatti Veyron [2] ¡pero es genial!

-¿Un Bugatti Veyron?- le pregunto algo extrañado el ojirrojo -¿Qué acaso has visto uno de cerca?

-¡No!... Bueno, el internet es poderoso y además he visto muchas revistas de autos- demonios, un poco más y echaba todo a perder

-Kesesese lo sabia ¡marimacha eres y marimacha serás!

-Idiota- suspiro –si solo querías enseñarme el auto ya lo vi y ya me voy. Tengo mucho que hacer- Eli iba a abrir la portezuela del camaro pero Gil la detuvo por la muñeca

-Eh húngara ¿a donde vas? Si te dije que deje subir a mi asombroso carro fue por algo. Así que mantén tu poco femenino trasero en el asiento porque si no…- no pudo terminar de decir nada cuando de dios sabe donde Elizabetha saco un sartén que se estrello en la cabeza del albino

-¡QUE DIABLOS TE PASA MALDITA HUNGARA DE LOS INFIERNOS! ¿¡De donde sacaste ese maldito sartén!?

-¡¿Cómo osas decir que mi trasero es poco femenino?!

-¡No eres femenina y por lo tanto tu trasero tampoco es femenino!

-¡Deja en paz mi maldito trasero!

-¡Pero no has dicho de donde sacaste esa mierda de sartén mala bestia!

-¡De la cocina animal! Lo traje para defensa personal por si te querías pasar de listo… no me arrepiento de haberlo traído

-¿Enserio me crees capaz de hacerle algo a una chica? ¡¿Sobre todo a ti?!- las mejilla del albino estaban totalmente rojas, bien podía hacerle competencia a un semáforo o a esos tomates que tanto le gustan a Antonio. Se quedaron viendo fijamente unos segundos y Gilbert bajo la vista – Mierda… mejor me regreso a casa…- ahora fue turno de la castaña para detenerlo

-Lo siento… no fue mi intención insultarte… ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a donde planeabas ir?- él la miro incrédulo algunos segundos. Frunció el ceño y metió las llaves para encender el motor

-Maldita húngara…- una media sonrisa bastante soberbia apareció en su rostro –…pero eso demuestra que mi genial persona es lo suficientemente increíble como para manejar la situación y pasar por estas poco asombrosas pruebas

Elizabetha lo miro con asombro pero se limito a mantenerse callada mientras la conducía a alguna parte de la ciudad.

…..

Tenía que admitirlo, Berlín es una ciudad encantadora. No había tenido oportunidad de verla con detalle, valla desperdicio de tiempo.

Cada calle, cada casa, las personas, todo tenía un aire muy distinto al de su país…

Su país… su verdadero país.

Gilbert aparco su auto a unas calles de la catedral.

-Poco femenina mujer, sígueme- dijo el albino saliendo del camaro – y deja esa sartén en el auto, no quiero junto a una loca que lleva un sartén empuñado

-Serás desgraciado

Los primeros minutos se mantuvieron en silencio, pero conforme se acercaban a la catedral la charla empezaba a surgir. Podían divisar el rio Spree y a los turistas que paseaban sobre pequeñas barcas, algunos otros preferían caminar a la orilla del rio y entre los edificios.

Elizabetha estaba más que maravillada

-¿Te gusta el lugar?

-Si…- de forma sutil tomo la mano de la chica

-Ven, sígueme

Tomados de la mano caminaron por un costado del rio hasta llegara al parque James-Simon

-Que sitio tan lindo

-Pero es un parque común y corriente, no tiene la mayor gracia

-Es por eso que es lindo- replico Eli –porque es común y corriente- sonrió

-Eres rara mujer- sin decir más se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, observando a las demás personas haciendo un sinfín de actividades ajenos a los demás. –No extrañas tu hogar- soltó de repente Gilbert quien tenía los ojos cerrados y dejaba caer todo su peso en el tronco del árbol

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No lo sé… tal vez porque nunca platicas mucho de lo que hacías en Hungría, tampoco de tu familia

-Tal vez lo hago porque en estos momentos no es algo importante para mí- él abrió sus ojos mirándola con algo de incredulidad

-¿No extrañas ni siquiera a tu familia?- ella negó con la cabeza –que poco asombrosa eres- él suspiro y volvió a cerrar sus ojos –Lo que daríamos west y yo por volver a tener al abuelo con nosotros…- Elizabetha bajo la vista.

Era cierto, eso no era "asombroso". En el escaso mes y medio que tenía de conocer a Gilbert observo que aunque solo eran ellos dos, eran de alguna extraña manera la "familia" más unida y feliz que había visto... Y ella, su caso era patético…

-Escape de casa…- soltó Eli haciendo que el albino le prestara atención

-¿Por qué?

-La situación no era la más agradable… solo eso

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas- Gilbert se levanto de su lugar y se puso de cuclillas frente a la castaña –eres una niña mimada

-¿Qué?- él coloco uno de sus dedos en la frente de ella

-Lo que oíste- sonrió de lado –Soy tan jodidamente maravilloso e inteligente que puedo entender tu absurda situación

-¿Enserio?- ella embozo una leve sonrisa –Sorpréndeme

-No te dejaron cumplir un absurdo caprichito y escapaste; además, como eres mimada no sabes hacer nada y por eso terminaste trabajando en mi asombroso hostal ¿me equivoco?- quito el dedo de la frente de la chica.

Elizabetha estaba más que sorprendida, ¿Cómo pudo deducir eso tan fácil? Definitivamente lo estaba subestimando; pero tenía razón, su "absurdo caprichito" la hizo huir.

Bajo la vista y sonrió de lado.

-Algo hay de eso… pero, me agrada más estar aquí. Quiero pensar que el "negocio" de la familia no me necesita

-¿Empresarios?, ¿Políticos? ¿Relaciones publicas?

-Digamos que de todo un poco

-Hare como que te creo… pero solo un poco- un pequeño alboroto se oyó no muy lejos; había un grupo de niños en circulo picando algo con una varita. Ambos se pusieron de pie para ver qué pasaba.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen niños?- pregunto el peliblanco

-El bicho ese se cayó del árbol y no sabemos si está vivo- respondió un niño rubio de grandes cejas picando a un polluelo

-¡No le hagas eso lo lastimas!- Gilbert se agacho y tomo al ave en sus manos -…aun está vivo… pero alguien se tiene que hacer cargo de él si no morirá. ¿Quién lo quiere?

-¡Yo!- respondió Elizabetha extendiendo su mano

-¿Tu?... ¡No quiero animales en mi hostal!

-Ya veo… ¿no te gusta la competencia verdad?

-Serás… ¡deja al maldito pollo en el árbol y vámonos!

-¡¿Y dices que la mala bestia soy yo?!... ¡Decidido! Me lo llevare

-¡Que! ¡Claro que no y es mi última palabra!

…..

Gilbert aparco el auto y bajo de él con una cara de pocos amigos. Maldita húngara de los infiernos, se salió con la suya adoptando ala maldito bicho ese.

Pero en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad se lo daría de almuerzo al primer gato que encuentre.

-¿Y qué nombre le vamos a poner?

-Tú lo adoptaste, tu ponle nombre- gruño el albino

-Oh vamos, no me digas que te sientes desplazado por un polluelo

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Mi asombrosa presencia remplazada por una bola amarilla?! Kesesese ¡ni en sueños!

-¿Entonces por qué te niegas a darle una oportunidad?

-Dios… hablas como si la cosa esa fuera un niño y lo estuvieras adoptando- Eli sonrió de lado

-Tal vez… si ese es el caso, tú podrías ser el papá que no está de acuerdo con la adopción por qué no se cree lo suficientemente asombroso como para llevar la carga.

-¡O-oye! ¡Soy lo suficientemente asombroso como para aceptara a ese pollo como mi hijo! Es más, se llamara Gilbert Jr.

-Le acabas de arruinar la existencia con ese nombre- el albino frunció el ceño

-Si no te parece solo hay que decirle "Bird"- a Eli se le ocurrió una idea

-En ese caso se llamara "Gilbird". No tendrá completamente tu espantoso nombre y tampoco le llamaremos pájaro a secas- el ojirrojo sonrió con suficiencia

-Me agrada ese nombre, suena… poderoso… ¡y no vuelvas a decir que mi nombre es espantoso!- Elizabetha sonrió enternecida, se acerco a Gilbert y le beso la mejilla, le dio unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda y se fue a buscar a Emma para enseñarle a su nuevo hijo-pollo.

Gilbert simplemente se quedo estático con un poderoso sonrojo… ¿La mala bestia lo beso? Peor aún, ¿había accedido a ser el padre de una bola de plumas?

"_La felicidad es algo tan efímero, y cuando comienzas a disfrutarlo viene una tempestad que se lleva consigo todos los buenos tiempos y el recuerdo de los días de sol se hacen aun más dolorosos"_

-¡Aja! Bien, síguelo haciendo engordar y mimándolo de más. Al principio no lo soportabas y ahora eres el peor padre sobreprotector que he visto ¡hasta le permites que se duerma en tu cabeza!- reprocho Eli mientras entraba a la cocina

-Es tu culpa mujer, tú nos convertiste en una extraña y bizarra familia feliz. Además…- con un dedo le empezó a acariciar la cabecita al polluelo –esta es la cuarta cosita más asombrosa del mundo- Eli alzo una ceja

-Claro, algunas semanas de más y adoras a Gilbird… ¿y cuál es la tercera cosa más asombrosa?

-West

-¿Y la segunda?

-Yo

-¿Tu?- Gilbert asintió con la cabeza -¿Y la primera?

-Una loca marimacho húngara de los infiernos

-Idiota- media sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-Deberías besarme en vez de estar preguntando tonterías- dijo el albino

-¿Por qué? Es más, el "niño" presente y no debe de ver esas cosas

-¡Por Dios, solo es un pollo! No entiende de "esas" cosas

-Claro, ahora es un pollo y ayer que decías que quías tener más niños- Eli se echo a correr hacia la recepción

-¡Eh! ¡Repíteme eso en mi cara y no huyas, poco asombrosa mujer!- Gilbert la siguió alcanzándola por la cintura.

Tan ensimismados estaban en su pequeña burbuja que no escucharon cuando la puerta principal fue abierta. Alguien se aclaro la garganta.

-Perdón por interrumpir…- esa voz le era completamente familiar a Eli, quien estaba de espaldas al sujeto que acababa de entrar

-Sí, ¿que se le ofrece?- hablo el ojirrojo

-Busco a la señorita Elizabetha Handevary

-¿Para qué si se puede saber?

-Es confidencial señor- contesto el sujeto con prepotencia en su voz

-No te preocupes y espérame en la cocina- le susurro Eli al oído transmitiendo toda la confianza que podía en ese momento.

Queriendo que no, Gilbert soltó a la castaña. Ese sujeto le daba mala espina, pero si la marimacho decía que no había problema, confiaría en ella. Pero por precaución estaría cerca para lo que pudiera ofrecerse, y no es que fuera cotilla ni tampoco quería enterarse de nada de lo que dijeran, claro que no; es solo mera precaución.

-Me alegra que este bien señorita

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Vengo por usted…- le contesto con simpleza el hombre –no fue fácil localizarla, debo decir.

-¿Venir por mi? ¿Acaso me extravié?

-No, pero urge su presencia

-Claro… mi presencia…- una mirada de odio mal disimulado apareció en los ojos de la castaña –No me creo el cuento de que fue difícil localizarme, siempre han sabido donde estoy, lo extraño es que hasta hoy "urgiera mi presencia"- el sujeto también la miro mal

-Tiene razón desde hace cuatro meses sabíamos dónde estaba y que hacía, si no la contactamos antes fue por orden de su padre

-¿Mi padre?

-Dijo que gozara del poco tiempo que le quedaba antes de casarse; esperábamos que fuera un poco más del año, pero nunca contamos que la salud de su padre empeoraría- Elizabetha se recargo en una de las vigas de madera

-Ya veo… pero yo no me quiero casar con ÉL.

-Eso es irrelevante, usted es la única heredera al trono y su padre ha enfermado ¡es tiempo de que asuma su realidad y se haga cargo de su reino!

…Su realidad…

-Mañana vendré por usted majestad, tendrá tiempo de arreglar cosas pendientes que haya dejado en este lugar- sin decir nada mas el sujeto abandono el hostal.

Elizabetha poco a poco se fue dejando caer hasta quedar sentada en el piso. Que idiotez.

Siempre manejaron su vida, no importo a donde fuera o si trataba de huir, siempre estuvieron ellos detrás planeando SU vida. Unas pisada retumbaron, alzo su vista para ver de quien se trataba.

Unos ojos rojos la atravesaron.

-Así que te llevan mañana…

-¿Escuchaste todo?- el afirmo con la cabeza

-No sé si golpearte, abrazarte o llorar…

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque eres tan mala bestia que no confiaste completamente en mi- Gilbert se oía extrañamente serio –tal vez hubiéramos pensado en algo y esto no pasaría…

-Lo siento…

-Tonta…- él se sentó a su lado -…podrías decir algo más inteligente como por ejemplo "el señorito podrido con el que me casare morirá de manera repentina y mandare por ti y viviremos felices junto a nuestro hijo pollo"

-Tú y yo sabemos que eso no pasara

-No importa… mientras pases pensión para mantener a Gilbird todo estará bien…- media sonrisa apareció en los labios de Eli

-Idiota…

-Yo también te amo marimacha… solo… solo quédate con migo esta noche

-Tan solo esta noche…

"_Aun tengo la esperanza de que mi príncipe con cabello blanco y ojos escarlata llegue montado en el viejo camaro negro de su abuelo a salvarme, más sé que eso es imposible…_

_Mi nombre, Elizabetha Handevary y hoy es el día de mi boda"_

* * *

[1] www(punto)retro(punto)net(diagonal)keywords(diagonal)70(guionbajo)camaro(diagonal) 70(guionbajo)camaro(guionbajo)1(punto)jpg

[1] www(punto)flemingsultimategarage(punto)com (diagonal)galleria(guionbajo) images(diagonal)882(diagonal)882(guionbajo)main (guion bajo)f(punto)jpg

[2]4(punto)bp(punto)blogspot(punto)com(diagonal)(guionbajo)PLiqtJZXudc(diagonal)TGDudlln6mI(diagonal)AAAAAAAAAtQ(diagonal)mVdkTbNGoPk(diagonal)s1600(diagonal)bugatti(porcentaje)2520veyron(porcentaje)25203(punto)jpg

* * *

Waaa~ que les parecio? merece review? saludos bye (^0^)/


End file.
